<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Party's Over by Purplemask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474330">When the Party's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemask/pseuds/Purplemask'>Purplemask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Sexual Harassment, Regret, tried to kiss her without permission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemask/pseuds/Purplemask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan crosses a line he shouldn't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Not Sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very ooc of Dan, this is not what I think Dan would do. I put the warnings in just in case, but it's very minor (he tries to kiss her but she's not into it). This seemed too long to go in my other work "Shorts" but it's still very short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood outside the office, breathing deeply to try and calm my nerves. It was my first day at a new job, and I was nervous. I wanted to make a good first impression, so I smoothed my skirt and ran my fingers through my hair. It was supposed to be a fairly laid back environment, but I was worried about what they would think about me if I came dressed casually. I figured it was better to be overdressed in this case.<br/>
<br/>
I took one last deep breath before heading in the doors and heading up the stairs. I reached the office and went in, seeing my new boss hanging out in the lounge area. He smiled as he saw me, and I reached out to shake his hand. He laughed, but shook my hand anyway, and introduced himself.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Arin, it’s very nice to meet you,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
“Rebecca,” I introduced back.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re early,” Arin smiled, taking a sip of coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“I wanted to leave extra time in case I got lost,” I laughed nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile before telling me he would give me the tour. He led me around the building, introducing me to everyone as we went.<br/>
<br/>
He then led me to an empty desk, saying, “this one’s yours, so feel free to put your stuff down. I’m going to go find Dan so you guys can get acquainted.”<br/>
<br/>
I smiled politely and set my purse down. I looked around and noticed the office was very unique. There were a lot of decorations, and they weren’t the typical boring office décor. I was lost in my own thoughts when Arin came back, with a tall man in tow.<br/>
<br/>
“Dan,” the man introduced, offering me a small wave, “it’s great to meet you. I’m excited to be working with you.” I waved back, noting the large height difference between us.<br/>
<br/>
“Likewise,” I smiled, “I’ve never been in an office like this before.”<br/>
<br/>
He let out a chuckle, “Yeah, it's definitely different, but it’s a great place to work. Everyone is super nice, so feel free to ask anyone if you need help.”<br/>
<br/>
I smiled warmly and thanked him. He announced that he had some work to do, but that he’d see me around, before heading off down one of the hallways.<br/>
<br/>
I sat down at my desk and Arin sat next to me so he could explain the ins and outs of my job. Once I got the hang of it, he left so he could record some Grump stuff, but told me if I had any questions I could feel free to ask.<br/>
<br/>
I quietly worked, occasionally meeting new members of the team. Everyone was really nice and welcoming, and I had a good feeling I would really enjoy working with them. Before I knew it, the day was over and Suzy was coming up to me.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Rebecca, a bunch of us are going out to a local bar, and since you’re new, we wanted to invite you to come along with us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks Suzy, that sounds like fun,” I replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Great! We’re gonna meet up there and a few of us are going to carpool, so if you want a ride, just let me know!”<br/>
<br/>
I thanked her and told her I wouldn’t mind driving. When we got to the bar, I ordered a soda and joined everyone at the table. Everyone else ordered alcohol, but Suzy only ordered a glass of wine since she said she wanted to be okay to drive if she needed to.<br/>
<br/>
I smiled and watched as everyone took shots and ordered drink after drink. Dan especially went hard on the booze. Before long, he was quite drunk and stumbling over his own feet. The others were drunk, but not quite as far gone as Dan.<br/>
<br/>
Dan was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, having fun with Arin and Suzy before making eye contact with me. He smiled at me and began to make his way over. Dan slung his arm around my shoulders, giggling like a little girl and leaning close into my face.<br/>
<br/>
“You know, you’re really pretty?” He asked, slurring his words.<br/>
<br/>
I felt my face flush, “you’re drunk Dan.”<br/>
<br/>
He scrunches his eyebrows before responding, “No. Well, I am. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re really pretty.”<br/>
<br/>
I smiled and stood up from my seat before telling Dan I was going to take him home. He weakly protested before giving in. I shouted to the others that I was taking Dan back and they nodded in approval. I led Dan outside and practically dragged him to my car. He stumbled in and with a little help, I managed to get him buckled. As I was driving him home, he started mumbling things I couldn’t understand.<br/>
<br/>
“Dan, if you want me to have any chance of understanding you, you’re gonna have to speak up,” I laughed. I pulled into his driveway and turned to face him.<br/>
<br/>
“I was just saying, you’re so pretty and nice,” he slurred, reaching over to put his hand on my shoulder, “and I really want to kiss you right now.”<br/>
<br/>
He moved his hand down my arm and rested it on my thigh, causing me to stiffen. He must not have noticed the change in my body language, because he began leaning in to me, eyes flickering down to my lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Um, I’m flattered Dan, but I’d really rather you didn’t,” I mumbled, leaning away from him.<br/>
<br/>
He could sense the change in the air and immediately backed up away from me. He seemed slightly more sober as he spoke, “Uh, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have….”<br/>
<br/>
I looked away from him, and he took the hint to leave. I heard the car door close as he left and went inside. I took a deep breath and drove home, not sure what to do with what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Recover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan doesn't remember the previous night's events</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't love the way this came out, but I wanted to finally finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, I woke up early, a feeling of anxiety bubbling over. I couldn’t help thinking back to last night and Dan trying to hit on me. Sure, he was attractive, but I really didn’t know him that well and I didn’t want to potentially jeopardize my job by sleeping with, essentially, one of my bosses.<br/>
<br/>
I got ready for work and greeted my other coworkers when I arrived in the office. So far I hadn’t seen Dan, which I was grateful for. I still hadn’t figured out what I would do once I saw him, so I was grateful for the space.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Dan, how you feeling buddy?” Arin’s voice asked a few minutes later.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, my head is killing me,” Dan groaned.<br/>
<br/>
I turned my head to see the two men standing in the doorway of the office. Dan looked horrible; his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah drinking that much will do that to you,” Arin laughed, patting Dan on the back.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m never doing that again,” Dan chuckled. “But enough talk about me, I’m gonna get a cup of coffee and then we can start recording.”<br/>
<br/>
I turned back to my desk, trying to avoid looking at Dan. I didn’t know how to talk to him about what happened, so I figured it was better to ignore him for now.<br/>
<br/>
“Morning Rebecca,” Dan’s voice traveled past me. I mumbled a greeting back, avoiding eye contact. He paused when he didn’t receive a cheery greeting from me. “Everything okay? Feeling terrible after last night, too?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t really want to talk about last night, Dan,” I said curtly.<br/>
<br/>
He furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry, did I do something to upset you?”<br/>
<br/>
I whipped my head up to look at him. I couldn’t believe what he was asking me. “Did you do something to upset me? Dan, are you kidding me right now?”<br/>
<br/>
I could see the confusion in his face. “I… I don’t really remember much from last night.” He nervously rubbed his arm.<br/>
<br/>
“You really don’t remember hitting on me and trying to kiss me when I drove you home?”<br/>
<br/>
His face fell at my words. “No… I’m really sorry, I don’t at all.….”<br/>
<br/>
“Just drop it okay?” I replied, turning back to my work, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”<br/>
<br/>
I heard Dan’s feet shuffle as he walked away. I sighed and went back to my work, wanting a distraction from the thoughts of last night. The rest of the day went by smoothly; Dan didn’t try to talk to me again, and I was able to get a lot done before going home for the night.<br/>
<br/>
The next morning, I got there slightly later than usual. As I walked in and set my stuff down on the desk, I almost didn’t notice the large bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk top. I furrowed my brow, confused as to who would have sent me flowers. I wasn’t seeing anyone, so it wasn’t a romantic partner. I picked up the card and read the note.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I’m really sorry about the other night. I know these flowers don’t make what I did okay, but I hope you can forgive me - Dan</em><br/>
<br/>
He was right, the flowers didn’t excuse his actions. But they showed that he was really sorry, and I felt like we could work towards things being okay again.<br/>
<br/>
As Suzy walked by my desk, she let out a loud gasp when she saw the flowers.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god! Who sent you these, they’re beautiful! Was it your boyfriend?”  Before I could answer and tell her, no, I didn’t have a boyfriend, she grabbed the card from in between my fingers. She looked confused as she read it, then the confusion quickly turned to anger. “What did he do?” she yelled, “‘cause if he hurt you, I’ll kill him!”<br/>
<br/>
I tried to tell her it was okay, that she didn’t have to get involved, but it was too late. She was already storming towards Dan, yelling at him. He held his hands up in defense, trying to explain what happened. Suzy glared at him the whole time, and when he was done talking, all she said was, “Well you’re going to have to do a lot more than flowers.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>